Anchored Hearts
by Nautical
Summary: In a world where love exists, that powerful feeling- it can convince anyone to do anything for that special someone. She feels obliged to regret her selfish decisions since the burden of guilt surrounds her, but can she really?
1. Determination

**Anchored Hearts**

Her breaths grew heavy and desperate for air as the serene atmosphere contradicted her physical state. The silence robbed her of her sense of hearing, giving her the illusion that she can no longer hear. Her throat was dry and hoarse as she forced herself to swallow her thick heated saliva that sat in the bay of her mouth. Her body was wrapped in horrendous pain that subsided occasionally to a numb feeling. Her memory was robbed but fragments of this night's events gave her a shady grasp of what had happened to cause her to be in such state. Her green orbs struggled to focus and remain open as what her vision provided resembled that of a patient's room in a city hospital.

"_Angel_," her voice whispered harshly. Once her ears heard what she said, her eyes welled up in tears. They spilled over the edge and rolled down the sides of her damaged skin. Her chest trembled with every tear that slid down. Her lips quivered with soft sobs that emitted lightly, "_Where are you?_" She asked herself, twisting her head to the side so that her face was parallel to the open door. She blinked tightly, speeding up the process of her tears to slip out before she could see properly. Across from her room, she saw another not too far from her. Her jaw shivered as she slightly lifted her upper body up onto her elbow. She leaned forward just a bit so that her eyes can give her a clear image of what's in that other room.

Once her vision gave her mind the proper sight, she pushed through the pain as she slid herself out of bed. She gritted her teeth tightly as she just managed to stand on her two feet. She ripped out all the IV tubes and mechanisms that were potentially keeping her body alive. She cringed slightly before using the walls as her support. She felt her heart beat weakly in her chest as her legs wobbled, struggling to support her weight. She managed to shuffle herself to the entrance of her hospital room. She could now clearly see that the person in the other parallel to hers was in fact, Angel.

"A-Angel," she sighed out with a sympathetically sad voice. She knew that with her current physical state, she could not walk any further without some sort of wall to keep her stable. But with her stubbornness and strong will, she just _had_ to reach Angel's room even if it's the last thing she does. Her bare foot wavered to take a step forward as the wounds that scattered around her body tore open painfully due to the force she's exerting out on that simple gesture. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as the sudden realization that there are no doctors or nurses in the premises.

She lifted herself from the frame of the door as she took another step forward in the direction of Angel's room. She managed to stabilize her stance as she slowly took a couple more steps. Tears streamed down her cheeks once again as her sobs grew loud. She felt so petty, so helpless. She's never been in such a state where she's so vulnerable. Her cry, it wasn't out of pain but of regret—out of shame and embarrassment seeing as how her physical and emotional state was just pathetic. Her arms lifted to the point where her hands could wipe away those tears. She sub-consciously continued to walk before her legs gave out. She fell down onto the ground with her arms protecting her face out of reflex. Her upper body just managed to pass into Angel's room as her cries echoed off the floor.

She lied there, feeling immense pain wrack through her body. The tears she produced drenched the ground as the sound of a steady 'beep' could be heard. Her entire foundations shook and trembled as her heart felt as though it could give out any second.  
>"Don't… cry…" Spoke a rough but calming voice, "Aubrey…" The said woman lifted her head to look up at the face that gave her a smile. It was a smile she yearned to see for once in her life but when he's smiling in this type of situation—it was just too heart-breaking.<br>Aubrey slowly lifted herself up, finding the sudden strength to move her torn self. She sat herself by Angel's side on his bed as her eyes examined the Latino's scratches and wounds.

"I'm so sorry." She voice forced out as she broke down once more. All he did was smile which twisted the Caucasian's feelings, "Angel…" She placed a steady hand on his cheek as her fingers traced his features. Angel craned his hand up to place it on top of Aubrey's to show some sort of comfort—to show her that nothing was her fault and that everything will be alright. He knew it in his heart that tomorrow will be a better day but she didn't. And he knew now that it was his job to make sure that she knows what he does.

"I'm so sorry," She repeated as she leaned down to press her quivering lips upon his. Their kiss was brief but full of needed warmth. She pressed her forehead against his as her tears slid onto the Latino's face. She shook her head as she continued to speak, "This is all my fault… I'm so sorry."  
>"Stop apologizing, <em>mi<em> _amor_." Angel replied, kissing her lips once more before moving slightly to the side so that the Caucasian can join him on the single bed. She obliged, lying down facing him. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him as her face was buried in his chest, "We'll be alright." He said, combing his fingers through her hair in a protective gesture.

"We're a mess, Ange. And it's all because of me." She stuttered in between sobs. He hushed her calmingly, pulling her close.  
>"Let's just… Be grateful that we're still breathing." Angel avoided saying anything too sensitive and Aubrey sensed that. She knew that she was to blame and so did he. Angel just thought that instead of being the jerk, he'd just be the one to comfort her in her time of need. He was in more pain than she was but if the roles were reversed, he couldn't live with himself. In a way, he was happier that he was hurting more than she was because he knows that she's weak when like this. For her, he'd do anything. And this time, those words lived up to their meaning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wanted to try something new. I apologise for any grammatical errors etc.<br>I was hoping that the expression or feeling that you get when finishing this is, "What the hell happened."  
>If not, then I failed. Anyways, the next chapter will be about what happened to cause them to be in the state they are now in. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Harmonix does.**


	2. Explanation, Pt I

"_We're a mess, Ange. And it's all because of me." She stuttered in between sobs. He hushed her calmingly, pulling her close.  
>"Let's just… Be grateful that we're still breathing." Angel avoided saying anything too sensitive and Aubrey sensed that. She knew that she was to blame and so did he. Angel just thought that instead of being the jerk, he'd just be the one to comfort her in her time of need. He was in more pain than she was but if the roles were reversed, he couldn't live with himself. In a way, he was happier that he was hurting more than she was because he knows that she's weak when like this. For her, he'd do anything. And this time, those words lived up to their meaning.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>9 Hours Later, 11AM<strong>

The lingering smell of disinfectant filled the hospital as the sun shone brightly into the department. Patients were being treated; prescriptions were being prescribed as well as the ambulance vans pulling up into the designated spot to possibly bring in injured civilians. It was just another day in the headquarters for real life heroes but they knew that they can't save everyone, nor can they choose who to save over another life. Angel had hoped that his beloved was clear of any pain but in his situation, he'd better be off dead. Morphine numbed the terrible sensation his body had to endure but there's only so much that drug can do. He knows, and so does everyone that he has a reason to live, but when you're in such a pathetic state—sympathy was the _last_ thing he wanted.

A subtle knock was heard, followed by a tall and tanned woman entering the Latino's designated room. Emilia sighed sadly, halting at the door. She looked at the injured body that lied before her heart-wrenched eyes. She walked in, closing the door behind her before grabbing the nearest seat and seating herself by Angel's bedside. The Latino turned his head to face her, giving the boxer a weak smile. He looked genuinely happy to see Emilia but she could see pass his charade—he was hurting, and badly. She placed a hand upon his dead-looking one, gripping onto it tightly before releasing it.

"What _happened_?" She questioned, rubbing his hand with her thumb in circular motions. He didn't answer—instead, he just stared at her with those once fierce eyes. She saw them waver a bit before he turned to look at the ceiling, "Angel, please—"  
>"It won't change a thing; if I tell you." The Latino said, cutting off the Brazilian. She tsked in annoyance but she could understand where he was coming from, "But if it could, then I'd tell you <em>everything<em>." He quietly added. Her eyebrows narrowed.  
>"Angel, please. Please don't do this. Not again," She pleaded with her grip on his hand returning. He glanced at their skin touching before back at her.<br>"Do what?" He questioned with a broken voice.

"Please don't leave me in the dark." Emilia clarified, slightly leaning in, "Being in this fucked up state— giving me an explanation is the _most_ you can do."  
>"You can't know." He insisted, shocked at Emilia's out of character attitude.<br>"And you can't be like this." She retorted, "I know you, and you put your _life_ before _anything_—_anyone_ else. So what I don't get it why you're bed-ridden."  
>"It was an accident." He sighed with much authenticity.<p>

"I'm going to give you a chance to change your answer," She replied, hinting that she knows that that's not it. He hated how she could see right through him—sometimes he's thankful because she knows how much his pride means to him but other times, he had hoped that she'd be considerate enough to turn a blind eye. This was a situation though, where he knew she wouldn't back down. Angel let out a dejected sigh before thinking of what to say now, "Angel, I don't know what going on in your life, but you and I both know that _you've_ got something worth _living_ for. And she's in the other room, not speaking. So if it's not her, then it's gotta be you! You gotta tell me now what happened. Please…"

Emilia spoke, knowing that if she didn't their conversation would've ended.  
>"I just can't make you <em>hate<em> her." He eventually whispered after a long full minute of pure silence. She looked at him in confusion.  
>"What could she have done..?" Emilia's voice trailed off. She couldn't escape the feeling that all this—how Angel is right now is all Aubrey's fault.<br>"I can't have you hating on her, not you." He insisted, ignoring her question.  
>"Angel, <em>what<em> did she _do?_"

"Just know," The tone in the VIPs voice changed, causing Emilia to give him her full attention, "I did what I did because I wanted to." Those words marked and engraved themselves into the boxer's mind as Angel began to recall the events of that fateful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's Point of View—<br>the previous night, 9 Hours prior to accident**

I snuck a glance at my watch which read five pm exactly. I couldn't help but chuckle at how coincidentally cool the time was. Usually it would me a couple minutes into the hour but this time, it was exact. I know it was stupid of me to be amused at such little things but when waiting for _mi amor_ to get ready, _anything_ was bound to take my attention. I lied carelessly on top of my bed as Aubrey occupied my bathroom for more than an hour. I'm not sure what women do to take _that_ long—she stopped having a shower half an hour ago and she hasn't left the place yet. I know she's still alright—I can hear her groans of frustration. She probably did a couple of mistakes with her make-up or something.

But sometimes, I can't help but worry. She'd stay in there for a long period of time and all I can hear is silence. This night out—she needs it. She may look like a fearless woman but she's broken and needs to take it easy, _especially_ after what she had to endure. But we've decided to move past that. I let out a sigh as short memories of how I got to this point in my life made me smile. Sure, unwanted drama, tears and pain had to be ensured to get where I am but it was all worth it—it was worth it because I got her; I got Aubrey. And she's got me. And I'm willing to make sure that she gets the happiness she deserves.

I sat myself up, giving myself a head-spin before my mind settled. I glanced at the body-length mirror, taking a look at my formal-looking appearance. I '_hmm_'-ed before running my hands through my waxed hair. It stayed in the position I wanted it to as I heaved myself up to my feet. I smoothed out my shirt, smiling briefly at my attire, hoping that Aubrey dolled herself up and prepared for a night out in the city.  
>"Aubrey, you ready yet?" I called out, receiving no response. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the bathroom door, leaning in before knocking, "Aubrey? C'mon baby. You've been in there for a long time."<br>"H-Hang on." She replied. I opened the door, unannounced—clearly annoyed, "A-Angel!" She screeched. I immediately shut the door before my eyes could see a thing. I chuckled silently at the jumpy attitude she gave me. It was cute and so un -_Aubrey_ like.  
>"Sorry," I apologized quickly before moving back down to sit on the edge of the bed. She came out shortly after that.<p>

"I look like a _slob_." She muttered as she struck a normal pose.  
>"You've gotta be kidding me, <em>mi chica<em>." I felt my jaw drop as those words automatically were spoken.  
>"Forget it—we're not going out." She declared as she began to strip herself of her jewellery. I threw my head back with a groan.<br>"No, stop. We're _going_." I sighed, standing up to halt her from removing her right ear ring.

Her crystal green orbs stared at mine, fierce as ever. I couldn't help but get lost in them as instincts took over. I gently pressed my lips against hers as I felt her startled response. She pushed me away slightly, but my eyes caught a glimpse of her small smile.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked softly as I sensed her edging closer, as if preaching for my warmth.<br>"What do you think?" I replied, sliding my arms around her waist. She didn't reject my touch but she showed no signs of accepting it either.  
>"We're not going out anymore; I changed my mind. I'm getting changed into home clothes and so are you." She commanded.<br>"_Lo siento, pero no puedo._" I mumbled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Stop—just stop." She sighed, averting her eyes to the side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my heart drop in her sudden change of tone.  
>"Angel, let's just stay in." She suggested.<br>"You mean to tell me that after all those hours of you spending in the bathroom will just lead to us staying in?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed.  
>"I just don't feel like going out anymore because I'm as a sexy as a cow in labour." She muttered hatefully. Chuckling a bit, I rolled my eyes.<br>"Aubrey, you're beautiful." I complimented, pulling her close as I emphasised on each word.  
>"You're my…" Her voice trailed off, "You're <em>obliged<em> to say that."

I let her off on the whole 'labelling' thing before smiling, "Or maybe it's just the truth."  
>"Ugh…" She groaned as she struggled effortlessly out of my embrace before walking over to the body length mirror. My eyes failed to tear away from her as she began to strike different poses in attempts to make her see the beauty that she already has.<br>"But if you want to stay in, then I'm all up for it." I eventually gave up, giving her hints that I'm upset.  
>"Let's go to an amusement park." She suddenly said, causing my eyebrows to narrow in confusion.<br>"Wait, so you don't wanna go "out" out, but now you wanna go _out_." I asked which made her pivot around to look at me.  
>"First of all, <em>never<em> use the same work twice in the same sentence, let alone three times," She said as I nodded in agreement, "Secondly, I all of a sudden want to go to an amusement park."  
>"No kidding," I mused with my shoulders slumping.<p>

"Will you take me?" She asked with a kiddy-smile expression on her face. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as that look that she wore made me give in. I wasn't' sure why she would trade a night in luxury for an evening at some amusement park but if it's what she wants then so be it.  
>"Yeah sure. Just get changed and make <em>sure<em> that you still wanna go afterwards." I could not express the stress in my words as she nodded.  
>"I promise now get out." She commanded, pushing me out of my room. I presumed that she was going to get changed.<p>

I decided that I should change out of my _chulo_-type look for something that compliments my body _and_ is appropriate for rides. Usually when I go out with women, I wouldn't go through all the trouble to change my clothes when they decide to change where we're going for the night, but obviously she's different. As cliché as it sounds, she's the _one_. And I know this may seem early, but I would even consider marrying her. With the life I've lead, marriage—that just seems _so_ unlike me, you know being faithful to one woman and one woman only but her presence takes a hold of me and I just can't pull myself away. I may not be her first as she isn't mine, but one thing's for sure and it's that I want to be her _last_. I know that it's a big ask, but when such emotion as _love_ takes over, you can't help but think these things.

I walked through the living room and into the balcony as I pulled out some clothes that hung there. They were dry as convenience kicked in. I pulled out grey three-quarter pants and a tight white shirt with vines and a navy blue anchor print designed on it. I settled for something simple because there's no one there worth catching attention when going to an amusement park. I slid back into the living room before casually stripping off and placing on my new attire. I picked up leather wrists buckles, bracelets, necklaces and a watch that lied untouched on the coffee table, finishing my look with my signature visor hat. I was fairly satisfied with my appearance, and I hope Aubrey is too. And speaking of convenience, she was ready. I looked up to see her smiling at me, leaning against the hallway wall.

Her look took me back to when we both were in high school; she had a grey singlet with a white owl sowed neatly onto it. It was tucked into her light black slash greyish shorts with dark navy blue suspenders wrapping over her shoulders. Her socks were black and up to her knees with light and dark grey square patterns on it and she finished her look with ballet flats.

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating this in gazillion years. I just really hate this chapter. Urrgh.<br>And I know that this was supposed to be the chapter that tells you what happened—**_**trust**_** me; I wanted to write that here.  
>But I thought it was just too much so I stopped it where I did. I'll update this in 4-5 days so please don't tune out in this story.<br>Let me know what you think, yeah? Tell me if it was rushed or if there were any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to verified reviews;<strong>

**LilRay1260: **_Yeah, there's a lot of loose ends that needs tying up but all will be revealed in due time. _  
><strong>skie246: <strong>_I'm glad you liked it. I'm happy to see that there's mixed emotions and stuff. _  
><strong>ILoveChocolateMore<strong>: _I'm glad I succeeded! But I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
><em>**Pirate Til The End: **_Let me know what you thought of this, okay? _


	3. Explanation, Pt II

**Aubrey's Point of View—  
>the previous night, 7 Hours prior to accident<strong>

It was silent—the car ride from his place to the amusement park but I sensed that he knew I had nothing to say, regardless of whatever he asked. That's what I liked about him—he doesn't try to ease something that can't be fixed and quite frankly, it's comfortable. This silence; it may be deafening but I knew our conversation would start the minute our feet touch the ground. With the roof of the convertible down, the wind brushed roughly against our skin. We both wore sun glasses as he drove us up the highway t'wards the park. It somehow amazed me at even seven pm; the sun was still descending down behind the horizon. Maybe this will be a beautiful night out. Maybe this is the escape I've been waiting for.

I felt the car engine slow down as we finally reached our destination. We parked near the entrance as the patrons around here were either parents or little kids. I surely didn't mind that and I think Angel didn't too. He didn't bother placing the roof over the car as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. For some odd reason, I spaced out for just a mere second but within that mere second, Angel was at my side, opening the door for me. I turned my head and smiled at him in which he returned. I unbuckled myself before he lent out a hand. I took it and he escorted me out, shutting the door behind me.

"Where to first?" He asked, not letting his grip upon my hand go. I said nothing; instead I just lead him into the amusement park with nothing but a child-like grin against my lips. We weaved passed all the other parked cars before we entered, the admission being free. I looked around to see that there wasn't much people around as I thought—I assumed that the place would be packed, judging by the amount of cars parked outside this venue. Maybe there's a certain attraction here? Who knows?

I subconsciously gripped tightly onto Angel's hand before glancing over at him.  
>"Where do you wanna go?" I asked, knowing full well that that question would backfire.<br>"You're the one who wanted to come here!" He sighed, tugging me closer. There it was. I rolled my eyes at his slightly hysterical-sounding voice before I continued to drag him deeper into the park. I found myself running with him, looking at all the attractions, games and stalls like a kid lost in euphoria.

_Time didn't exist within those hours we spent on rides, eating cotton candy and enjoying the view. For once in a long time, I was genuinely happy and I truly hoped that this happiness never ended. But we all live in this world of cruel reality and I know that it would never last. But for now, I'll just enjoy every smile, every touch that he gives me._

* * *

><p>Three hours have passed since we arrived at the amusement park. Throughout those three hours, I've felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, indicating that I got a text. I've ignored them all because this was a night where I just wanted to escape from the real world but it got more and more frequent as the time reached ten o'clock. The night sky was filled with beautiful stars, accompanied with a round, bright moon. For some reason, as the time progressed late, families were gone which were then replaced with teenagers and young adults. I somehow felt more comfortable knowing that Angel and I weren't the only non-children occupying this place. We both walked hand in hand down the aisle of stalls and games—the neon lights guiding our way to wherever out legs decided to take us. Words were not spoken as we took our little leisurely stroll. The smell of the atmosphere changed from something sweet to something heated and cooked. They were nice aromas and it calmed my mind and possibly his.<p>

Angel suddenly came to a halt, though.

I stopped with him, looking at the Latino in confusion. His eyes were glued to something that caused him to slightly arch his head up. I followed his line of sight before he parted his lips to speak, "Let's go on that." He suggested.  
>"The <em>Ferris Wheel<em>?" I questioned, cracking a smile. He looked at me as his eyes beamed in excitement. I scoffed at his childish facial expression before looking to side as if to check if anyone else was seeing his face. I turned my attention back at him then at the Ferris wheel before sighing dejectedly, "Fine." I said, my shoulders slumping slightly. He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but melt at the sight of it, "Let me just go to the little girl's room and we'll go, okay?" I said, shoving all that was in my hands onto him. He nodded, stepping in to kiss my cheek.

I shook my head at his little gesture, but he just continued to smile. I pivoted around and headed into the direction of the nearest convenient toilets.

Once I entered, another text was sent to my phone and I honestly got fed up. The toilets were empty and so I decided to _finally_ check my phone. It read _fifty-two unread messages._ My eyebrows rose at that shocking amount; I _knew_ that the text-indicating vibrations were a lot but I didn't know it would be _this_ much. I leaned my back against the sink, parallel to the toilet stalls—to be honest, I didn't need to do my… business. I was actually curious to checking my text but I had no intention of reading it until now. Unlocking my phone, I went onto my messages and the number that sent it was unknown. But it was from the same number.

I scrolled down to the first message and opened it. My eyebrows narrowed as I read, _"Aubrey, it's MacCoy. We really need to talk."_ From that single text, I knew that the rest was from my ex-boyfriend, MacCoy. I sighed, pulling my phone down by my sides as I looked slightly up into the ceiling.  
>"What the hell does <em>he<em> want?" I muttered, bringing my phone back up to skim the other messages. They were all similar, "_Aubrey, c'mon we need to talk.", "Please reply," , "I'm sorry so please, let's talk." _I didn't bother reading the rest until I reached the most recent one;

_It's about Angel. Please call me._

My heart sunk slightly as a bad feeling stirred up in my gut. I wasn't sure if he was just saying this to get my attention but for some reason, I got this sudden weird atmosphere that surrounded those words that I just read. It was a strange feeling to be getting from just a mere text but I immediately called him. It didn't even take one ring for MacCoy to pick up his phone—he must have been having it on him, waiting patiently for the call to happen.

"Aubrey?" He answered, and I somehow felt annoyed at his worried tone.  
>"Who else?" I coldly replied. I heard a sigh on the other side of the line which made me roll my eyes.<br>"Look, we seriously gotta talk in person. Where are you?" He fired off his questions.  
>"I-I don't wanna see you." I hesitantly replied.<br>"Look, what I did to you can't pay up for a million sorry's but—"

"What you _did_ to me?" I cut him off, repeating what he said, "It's called _cheating_ MacCoy! You of all people should know that."  
>He let out a dejected sigh as I really wanted to just hang up on him but then that would lose all purpose of that call which was to find out what he knows about Angel—or at least, what he <em>thinks<em> he knows.  
>"If I hadov' known how bad it would affect—"<br>"Far out, MacCoy! You _cheated_! Of _course_ it would have affected me badly!" I screeched, knowing full well where he was going with his sentence.  
>"I know <em>that<em>!" His voice went a tad bit deeper, "But I didn't know you'd be fuckin' suicidal!" He shouted quickly to prevent me from cutting him off.

I stayed quiet but let out an audible gulp that possibly didn't go unnoticed by him, "Aubrey, I really wanna make this right again. I don't wanna see you hurt yourself more than you already have." MacCoy softly said, knowing that I didn't know what to say.  
>"It's too late for that, MacCoy." I whispered, "It's too late because all the sorry's in the world can't make up for everything."<br>"I don't understand why you're like this. Is this for attention?" He asked, masking all that hate in his voice with a kind voice. The moment he said the word _attention_, I snapped.

"Do you honestly think I would cut myself, attempt to _hang_ myself—try to _kill_ myself for attention? MacCoy! You _know_ me! I'm wealthy, I've been brought up well! I have great friends! Do you really think I would trade all of that, _all that happiness_ for death? Well?" I spoke sternly. He stayed quiet which was right where I wanted him. My rhetorical question shut him up as I prepared to answer his, "MacCoy…" I began softly, explaining why I am how I am now—a suicidal,

"You were my first. You were my first love, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first _everything_. And when you went off and cheated on me, my whole _world_ crashed down. We were together since freshman year and you—all that time spent just washed away into the sea, never to be found again. Do you know how that made me _feel?_" I could feel the brim of my eyes beginning to tear up as my voice wavered and cracked with every word spoken, "MacCoy! _Answer me!_"  
>"No!" He shouted, "No… I don't know how it made you feel." I could hear in his voice that he didn't mean to shout at me. I could sense that he knew I was on the verge of breaking down and his tone seemed sad.<br>"Well it made me feel that I wasn't _good_ enough for you. That I was _so_ terrible in _loving_ you that you had to go cheat on me _with _a guy, no less! Look, I'm all up for supporting homosexuals and all but you could've just _broke_ up with me! And tell me that you weren't _happy_ with me! I would've been fine with that! But no! You had to do what you did and that gave me the idea that I was representing the female species and I did a bad job in the love department, making you jump ship over to being with boys instead of girls! That I… That I represented the girls _so_ horribly, putting you off them forever!" Tears streamed down my face, messing up my make-up and staining my cheeks. I couldn't hold back my sobs nor did I plan to.

I had to let it all out because I've been holding it in for so long.

"You didn't give me a reason or even a goodbye…" I whimpered, taking a deep breath in attempts to compose myself. I realized my surroundings and that Angel still awaited my return but I couldn't let him see me like this—I didn't want him to have to force me to tell him my secret. If he knew, he would probably leave me or do something he'd regret.  
>"Aubrey," MacCoy finally spoke, "I didn't know that I made you feel that way."<p>

I pivoted around to face the mirror behind me. I placed my phone on the sink, near the tap before putting MacCoy on speaker phone. I then turned on the tap, letting the cold water run. I moved my hands underneath the cool sensation before wetting my face vigorously. My eyes remained red and my cheeks stayed flushed and stained with tears but my make-up disappeared. I turned off the tap, walking around to find some paper towels as MacCoy spoke, "I now know that I burned you more than I thought before but why you gotta be with _him?_" I took a couple of paper towels, patting my face and drying my hands as I turned to face the direction of my phone as if MacCoy was really there.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly hiccupping. I threw the paper towels in the bin provided before walking back over to where my phone resided.  
>"I <em>mean<em>… He's going to break your heart. You know it, I know it. All the girls he's been with knows it—so just break it off before you _seriously_ hurt yourself."  
>"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I refrained from shouting as I didn't want any pass-byers to overhear this, stranger or not.<br>"Look, I still care about you—"  
>"Obviously not enough." I snapped. He sighed.<p>

"Aubrey, do you seriously think he's gon stay with you when he finds out you're suicidal?" He asked.  
>"MacCoy, he's <em>not<em> that shallow! And you can't judge him or me for staying with him! Everything I do stopped being your business the minute you went to Mo!" I growled as my hand gripped the edge of the sink.  
>"I'm doing this for you own benefit! He will <em>not<em> stay with you for long! He will just sympathise with you and he _won't_ love you! Then you'd be more hurt!"  
>"You know <em>nothing, <em>MacCoy! Ab-so-lutely _nothing!_"  
>"Well whatever! But I do know <em>this<em>;" His voice and tone scared me when those words were spoken, "When a person is suicidal and is under great stress, not only do they find themselves wanting to kill em' selves, but they put people who know about them in a comprisin' position! Just. Ask. Taye."

My heart beat stopped at the mention of her name.

"Leave her outta this." I muttered hatefully.  
>"She didn't hafta tell me! I can see the miserable state that she's in when you're tryna' pull the plug on yer life!" His speech pattern changed from a formal one into his usual swag like tone. I knew then that he was taking pleasure in his words and that hurt me. It was frustrating because I just didn't know why.<br>"When you go all death bomb on yerself, Angel _will_ leave you. Taye practically pushed you towards him to avoid any blame." He sighed, clearly annoyed.  
>"What blame?" I asked in a livid tone, shrugging as I said so.<p>

"She was the only one who knew that I put you in yer state and if you killed yerself then she whudda felt so guilty and would hafta live with the decision she didn't have to make by not being able ta save you. People would criticize her and she'd be labelled as the chick that couldn't save you. _No one_ could live with that blame without feeling _guilty_."

I stayed silent. Everything—every word that he said now made so much sense. But staying silent was the worst mistake I could've made because he continued to speak in a smug voice, "You know what? I'll save you from breaking up with him. I'll just tell him myself about your little secret."  
>"Don't you <em>dare<em> do that, MacCoy!" I growled. _He's the best thing that's ever happened to me._  
>"You can be happy with <em>anyone<em> else! But if it's him, I _assure you_ that he will hurt you _so_ bad that death is the _only_ option for you!"  
>"Shut up!" I screamed, tears forming once again. His words have never been as harsh as they were right now. I just couldn't believe that the guy I once loved would be saying such things to me. I grabbed onto my phone before smashing it against the floor.<p>

My cries echoed off the walls as I felt to my knees, breaking down in a cry I owed myself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present, 11:30 AM<strong>

The blond lifeguard couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He sat by her side, listening as she recalled the events of the accident, or the events prior to it anyways. Aubrey paused at where she ended her recount—Bodie knew that she needed some time to compose herself. He knew that this was a tough story to tell and he knew that how emotional it must be to retell all that hurt her. He took her hand in his own as silence reaped Aubrey's hospital room.  
>"Aubrey, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." His voice was soft and full of warmth. She turned her head to look at the lifeguard, giving him a weak smile, "Why wouldn't you tell Emilia what you've told me so far?" He asked, with every right to do so. Emilia and Bodie came to visit Aubrey first but the red-head refused to speak to the boxer. She had always been on bad terms with the Brazilian ever since high school and Aubrey just felt more comfortable to speak to Bodie more than anyone else. She knew how understanding he would be as Bodie wasn't the type to judge before knowing the full story.<p>

"I just…" Aubrey began to ponder a more legit reason as to why she didn't want to tell Emilia other than _I don't like her_, "Feel as though I can trust you more than her. I just can't be judge by someone as powerful as Emilia."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Slightly long, so I apologise. I also apologise for any OOC-ness. I hope that didn't put you off.<br>The other stories I'm working on will be updated ASAP, plus new ones.  
>Also, Aubrey's POV is just basically Aubrey telling Bodie what happened the night of the accident, just for clarification.<br>And please tell me if there's any grammatical errors and shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to verified reviews;<strong>

**LilRay1260: **_I'll just say that the next chapter will show you where the real accident happens.  
><em>**Pirate Til The End: **_Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the story so far. _  
><strong>ILoveChocolateMore:<strong> _Again, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. And I'm planning for a lot more chapters._

**Thanks for the support and being patient with me.**


	4. Conclusion

**Aubrey's Point of View—  
>the previous night, 3 ½ Hours prior to accident<strong>

I took a deep breath as I looked at messed up self. My cheeks were flushed red with stains of heated tears. My eyes looked blood-shot and stung just a bit. I turned on the tap, letting the water run down for a mere second, admiring how it could run so smoothly. Finally, I dipped my digits in before my palms underneath the cool sensation. It gave such a contrasting feeling from the boiling blood that ran underneath my skin. I needed to calm myself. I can't let _him_ see me like this—this ruined image. I've probably already causes a lot of suspicion being in here for more than I really needed and so I began to think of a lame excuse to give off to Angel. He most like would either not believe it but won't pester me about it or he'd just go with it. Either way, he'd accept it. I know he would.

I splashed some water messily across my face a couple times, hiccupping just a bit before turning off the tap. I pivoted around to retrieve a couple of paper towels. With them, I lazily dried off my hands. The water on my face dispersed which made my face look fairly fresh. I glanced at the mirror, before reluctantly approving how I would appear in front of Angel—and the others who bothered looking my way. I bet that my eyes would turn back to its normal state by the time I reach the Latino but if he catches on—ugh… I'm smart enough to know how to get out of it. Taking a deep breath, I headed out of the restroom. I was greeted with the sounds of joyous laughter and neon lights. Somehow, that made me jealous. Why can't I be as happy as those around me? Is that why I wanted to come here? I don't know.

I eventually spotted Angel who leaned idly against the back of a metal bench. The moment he looked my way, I just knew everything would be alright. Well, at least for now. Even though I might be thinking lowly of Angel,

**The Present, 11:40 AM**

"… I still couldn't get MacCoy's haunting judgement out of my head." Aubrey sighed out as her words held some sort of horrific atmosphere, "I just didn't want to risk the fact that what he said might most likely be true." Bodie's attention towards the red-head never ceased as each sentence spoken was absorbed into his mind. He felt sympathetic—he really did but just by how Aubrey ended that part of her story, he just knew what would happen next.  
>"I know this may not be helpful right now, but where this is going—I think you doubted him too much." The blond said, giving his input on the situation.<p>

Aubrey glanced at him as fragments of the night that changed her life ran through her mind.

"I spoke to him." She then said after a couple of seconds. She completely ignored Bodie's statement—not intentionally though as she said something that could be of relevance to the situation.  
>"To Angel?" The lifeguard guessed. She nodded ever so slightly.<br>"Early this morning," She informed. Aubrey twisted her body to face the male. She gave off a serious aura—more serious than when she was retelling her story, "Bodie, do you trust me?" She asked, her voice pitching high just a bit. He nodded after a moment of thinking before confirming his actions with words, "Angel and I… We both wanted to commit suicide that night." She heaved out, as if heaving her words would rid her of a burden she isn't sure that she's holding.  
>"Suicide? Aubrey, what the hell—"<br>"J-just hear me out, please." The red-head begged, trying to formulate ways to try and speak as fast as she could in order to receive a better, more understanding response than just a lecture.

"This is what we both wanted." Aubrey said, knowing full well what was about to come.  
>"Or is this just what <em>you<em> wanted?" Bodie interrupted. He cracked. And now he just couldn't hold out anymore, "Angel—we all know that he would do _anything_ for you. So is that why you took the advantage of that and make him pull the plug on his life too?"  
>"It wasn't like that!" She growled defensively, not waiting for a response, "He overheard me talking to MacCoy, I tried to be cruel to him as much as I could before—<p>

_She saw his smiling face but she sensed that there was more than just happiness behind it. She dismissed him as they ventured around the amusement park. People, things—such joyous events happened around them and yet they somehow felt unaffected by it all. Aubrey—Angel just knew that something happened. In fact, he heard it all. He knew that it was best to not ponder into the tragic part of her life but he received a vibe that could end what they have. _

_Hours past and words were exchanged. Aubrey broke off their relationship to only start a fight. Her secret was spoken through her lips and his face fell into one that could not be described. She ran and he stood there. He knew of her secret and yet when told to directly, he just couldn't function. It was bad that he forgot how to move—it gave off a sense of disgust in Aubrey's mind. _

_She decided it was time. Time to end her life. Was it too soon? Yeah, probably. But with their conversation, she was certain that she left him with a terrible scar. A scar that would be imprinted in his mind forever. She knew he loved her too much so that's why it was best for her to leave him with standing with the memory of her as the horrible girlfriend. This was intentional. It would make her departure from this world less painful for him. It was for the best. _

_Standing upon a lonely road, tears streamed down her face. She waited for the driven mechanism to crush her down. Then a roaring sound was heard cuing her sweet release from this ugly world. A truck would end her life and it deemed appropriate. The speed it would arrive in would determine her pain—would she die slowly or would it be quick? She had hoped for the slow death, as it was how she felt would fit. Karma needed to return back to her even though she did nothing wrong. Sudden strong arms embraced her trembling figure and words lulled her heart calm. 'I can't live in a world where you don't exist anymore.' _

"…Was what he said. And then we braced ourselves for the impending impact." Aubrey explained her story in a few but chilling words. She sensed that Bodie wasn't in the mood for detail so her recount had to be cut short but meaningful. Now he knows what happened. And she waited anxiously for judging words to tear her down.  
>"You're so selfish, you know that?" He said, his voice going an octave deeper. <em>There it was<em>. She expected this but she didn't make any sense of it. She gave him a confused look in which Bodie was supposed to wear after her quick summary. Bodie was aware that she didn't catch his drift so he began to speak his mind, "You think that ending your life will rid you of your pain, struggles and problems? How about _me?_ How about your friends?" He stood up—his personality twisting into something he's not. She suddenly feared him as his friendly-self was nowhere to be found across his face.

"Have you ever thought about how _we_ would feel about you guys ending it just like that?"  
>"Bodie, you said that you trusted me! And this is what we wanted to do so please support our deci—"<br>"Aubrey, I know you're a lot of things," Bodie interrupted yet again, "But I never knew you'd be so damn selfish."

With that, he took a deep breath and left the room. Aubrey's shoulders slumped as her heart sunk harshly. He probably thought that them being in the hospital was because of an accident but no—it was all on purpose. She didn't expect to survive but now she has to live with the regret of making such decisions. Everything she knew was all torn to bits and there's no going back. It may have been a lecture, but she finally understood the impacts of suicide. It didn't just affect the victims, but those who are close to them. She, within that moment, considered living with those who care. With Angel.

But then again, Aubrey's always been selfish. And with their anchored hearts, she knows he will follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That ended in a way that I didn't like.<br>I just don't want to keep you guys hanging and I just didn't want to drag it more than necessary.  
>It's safe to say that this was rushed, so deep apologies. I understand if you hate me now. Everything was just compacted into one shitty flashback.<br>This is the last chapter because I can't see where the story would continue on.  
>I am so angry. This is so short and I think this seems so half-assed. If you guys hated this, then I will consider re-writing.<br>But that might not be for a while. I had no definite plot hence no ending.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to verified reviews; <strong>

**ILoveChocolateMore: **_I feel so guilty now. I feel like I disappointed you with this chapter. R.I.P me D; _  
><strong>LilRay1260: <strong>_I apologise. I fixed up that error so I guess it's all goods. And as I said to ILoveChocolateMore, I have disappointed you, right?  
><em>**Pirate Til The End: **_Glad you're liking this. But sadly, no more chapters. For now…  
><em>**munchymaxter: **_Haha, I love your reviews. Always so cute. _

**God, replying to those was painful. I will now be one of those weeabos who turn pain into art. Fuck. **


End file.
